El fin de los Vulturi
by Zanstel
Summary: Aro se atormenta al dudar de sus convicciones mientras se acerca inexorablemente su final anunciado por una visión de Alice, donde los nuevos amos del planeta, los extraterrestres que se llaman a sí mismas "almas", les atacarán de forma terrible y les destruirán.


Aro POV.

La mayoría están inquietos desde la revelación de Alice. Fuera del círculo interno la mayoría no sabían nada. Había dado orden específica de no revelar nada a terceros y sabían que si me enteraba no me gustaría. Pero aquí dentro todos eran de confianza y debían saberlo. Necesitábamos estar preparados.

\- Acércalo. - dije a uno de los miembros.

Antes las cosas eran diferentes. No solíamos traer a la gente así. Somos vampiros, no animales. Siempre me ha gustado hacer las cosas con clase. Con un poco de autocontrol se puede llevar bien la sed de sangre con un comportamiento exquisito.  
Prefería el engaño a la fuerza. Al menos reducíamos el tormento a una fracción de lo posible.  
Autocontrol. Algo tan poco frecuente entre los nuestros. Se tarda siglos en dominarlo y es fácil perderlo en unos pocos arrebatos. Siempre admiré a Carlisle por su gran don para esto.

Aquel ser podría parecer humano. Olía igual que uno. Se comportaba como un humano cobarde cualquiera. Todo parecía normal salvo por sus ojos. Aquel halo plateado en sus ojos nos decía que había algo más. Algo que no era lo que solía ser.

Le cogí la mano como a los innumerables seres que habían pasado por lo mismo. Sus memorias se entrelazaban y debía buscar en ellas. Su conciencia se centraba en el momento. Creía que estaba rodeado de "temibles humanos salvajes". Pobre criatura. Ni siquiera sabía de que iba el tema.

\- Acerca el candelabro - pedí a Marcus que actuó con su apatía habitual y mayor lentitud que un humano.

Aquel hombre se estremeció al ver mis ojos inyectados en sangre con un iris imposible y su conciencia voló justo a lo que estaba buscando. Aquel tipo era lo que ellos llamaban un "buscador". Se dedicaban a buscar humanos, o lo que fuera que hubiera que pudieran romper la harmonía de su perfecto mundo.

O al menos, esa era la versión oficial para la inmensa mayoría de sus miembros. Ya habían pasado por mis manos unos pocos cientos y habíamos investigado lo suficiente para saber que esa versión oficial era una farsa.  
La sociedad de estos seres se dividía en dos. La mayoría eran seres eran pacíficos hasta lo exasperante. "Sangre fácil". Confiados, pacíficos, predecibles... Las víctimas perfectas.  
Por eso, ante su llegada inicial, la mayor parte de los nuestros no se preocupó. Al contrario, casi lo vió como un regalo del azar. La mayor parte de los humanos se habían vuelto más débiles si cabe. La vida tranquila y las mejoras de salud que trajeron hacían la sangre de nuestras víctimas incluso más apetecible que antes. Se diría que el aroma de las víctimas era mejor cuanto más pacíficas y saludables eran.

Pero eso solo era la cara visible de esa sociedad. Por debajo había otra serie de seres diferentes. Suspicaces, metódicos, decididos, que no les importaba mentir y hacer lo necesario para mantener en orden su sociedad. Incluido sacrificar la vida de inocentes para lograr el objetivo mayor. Eran una casta aparte, descendientes de una guerra en tiempos tan remotos que hacían empequeñecer los nuestros. Una guerra contra unos seres que, ¿el azar?, no lo creo, los llamaban "vultures" (buitres, en inglés). Una señal del universo de que estábamos ante enemigos.

Debo reconocer que, a su manera, me veía reflejados en ellos. Yo también trabajaba y hacía lo que fuera necesario para defender nuestra sociedad. En el fondo, ellos eran para los suyos lo que nosotros paro los nuestros. ¿Nosotros? Bueno... En el fondo solo yo. A pesar de mi facultad y de que rara vez me podían ocultar secretos, en realidad llevaba demasiado tiempo engañándome.

Todo cambió cuando llegó lo que ellos llamaron "el día cero". Se habían estado infiltrando entre los mortales, posicionándose poco a poco. Y orquestaron una gran campaña mundial para poseerlos a todos. Aquel día cayeron la mayoría de los humanos y su máscara cayó ante los mortales. Su presencia dejó de ser un secreto y la nuestra pasó a ser un secreto mayor de lo que fue. Ocultarse entre ellos se volvió más difícil de lo que ya había sido entre simples humanos. Fue entonces cuando los nuestros comenzaron a verlos con suspicacia y preocupación y nos pidieron ayuda.

Seguí mirando en la mente de aquel ser. En uno de los cursos de formación de buscadores les habían informado de la presencia de seres con "cualidades imposibles" que serían el origen de los mitos de lo que los humanos llamaban "vampiros" y mantuvieron ese nombre. Les indicaron algunos detalles para que pudieran diferenciarnos de los demás. Uno de los detalles era obviamente el color de los ojos, aunque no el más importante ya que si llegaban a observar eso probablemente es que se habían delatado y la sentencia sería la muerte.

Les recomendaron que si no habían descubierto su presencia advirtieran a la central con "código rojo". Y ¡esto era nuevo!. Les habían dado un arma disuasoria.

Le cogí aquel aparato... tenía forma de un bote del bolsillo.

\- Se supone que es algún tipo de arma.

Los presentes sonrieron. Pero yo me lo tomé más seriamente. Que los buscadores supieran de nuestra existencia no era nuevo. Esto sí.

\- ¿Realmente creen que pueden hacernos daño con tecnología? - dijo Alec jactante  
\- Te ruego que te los tomes en serio. ¿O debo recordarte lo que le pasó a Demetri?

Varios de los presentes, Alec incluido, emitieron gruñidos. Obviamente no les había ofendido directamente sino el recuerdo de lo ocurrido.

Estos seres no habían venido solos. Procedentes de otro rincon de la galaxia, habían traido consigo unas criaturas formidables que ellos mismos dieron el nombre de "arañas".  
Las luchas contra estos seres recordaron un poco a las de los licántropos. O quizás más con los metamorfos ya que podían organizarse en grupo incluso aún mejor que una manada. Estas "arañas" eran rápidas. No tan rápidas como nosotros, ni de lejos, pero lo suficiente para plantar cara. Eran numerosas, organizadas y tremendamente ágiles. Pero sobre todo, eran fuertes. Si uno se aferraba a uno solo de sus dedos, era como romper cables de acero. No algo trivial, pero fácil. Pero una centésima de segundo de descuido y tenías cientos de esos cables rodeándote. Lo suficiente para inmovilizarte. Y con el movimiento adecuado, podían desmenuzarlos.

No. Esas arañas no eran ninguna broma. Una sola era un reto que podía superarse con cierta precisión. Era hasta fácil. Pero enfrentarse en solitario a decenas a la vez era un suicidio. Podrías matar a dos o tres, pero alguna te atraparía y entre varias te romperían.

\- ¿Algún cambio con las arañas? - sacar el tema había recordado a Jane que debíamos seguir vigilantes.  
\- No. La nueva remesa de arañas tardará años en llegar. La mayor parte de las que siguen vivas están en su cuartel general.

Habíamos sabido que por primera vez en su lista de invasiones de planetas sus arañas habían enfermado gravemente por primera vez. Una extraña afección que las había hecho envejecer prematuramente además de hacer inviable su reproducción por métodos convencionales. Un hecho agraciado que nos daba cierta tranquilidad ya que sabríamos que no nos toparíamos con más de esos potenciales enemigos en una temporada. Pero era sólo unos pocos años de diferencia. Un suspiro para una vida inmortal.

\- No aprenderemos nada nuevo de él. Ni siquiera está dentro de la sociedad secreta. - dije para finalizar el interrogatorio. Después me dirigí a su garganta y tomé toda su sangre. Era una lástima desperdiciar las vidas de otra forma tras los interrogatorios. Y debía darme prisa. Estos seres tenían la capacidad de suicidarse y eso me impediría disfrutar del pequeño capricho que deseaba para saciar mi curiosidad.

Una vez sus últimas gotas inundaron mi garganta puse mis manos sobre su cráneo. Había logrado hacerlo ya unas cuantas veces. Había que realizar la operación con el tacto justo. Obviamente para todo vampiro la precisión no es problema. La cuestión es saber cual es el punto y no había una buena guía para esto. Abrir una cabeza humana es fácil. Pero abrir el cráneo sin dañar lo más mínimo lo de dentro es algo diferente. Tienes que hacer la presión justa en el lugar concreto y los huesos ya soldados en la infancia se fracturan por el sitio adecuado para poder dejar el cerebro al descubierto prácticamente intacto sin otra guía que el sonido y el tacto.

Y me salió bien. Una vez más. Allí estaba, la criatura plateada. Si los humanos eran frágiles estos seres parecían tan efímeros que una simple brisa podía matarlos.

Probablemente no fuera así, pero los podías aplastar tan fácilmente como a un humano en cualquier caso. En contacto con el aire y el cuerpo muerto la criatura se replegaba en sí misma y adoptaba una nueva forma apelotonada que se movía con tal gracilidad que parecía una criatura flotando en el océano. No solo era una bella forma de color plateado. Emanaba su propia luz. Una tenue que podría pasar desapercibida a los ojos humanos pero no a los nuestros.

La deje posarse en mi mano. Sabía que en poco tiempo más de un minuto comenzaría a sufrir en nuestro ambiente. De alguna forma era tóxico sin un cuerpo en el que vivir.

\- Que maravilla - dije ensimismado. Y era cierto. Era una parte de mí. Siempre me habían fascinado los secretos incluso cuando era humano. Quizás esa fue la razón para mi don. Quería saber los secretos de los demás. Y desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo, cuando los secretos de los demás comenzaban a ser poco reto para mí, dediqué mi tiempo ocioso a estudiar los secretos del universo.

Quizás por eso no me tomaba a estas criaturas tan a la ligera. Porque quizás había llegado a atisbar algunas reglas de este desconocido universo.  
Y estaba convencido de que está regido por fuerzas muy superiores a nosotros. Es fácil caer en la vanidad cuando eres un inmortal donde nada parece ser un reto para tí. Pero yo lo había visto. Había visto a humanos transformarse en otras cosas. Los licántropos o metamorfos más conocidos eran solo simples ejemplos de lo que esas fuerzas invisibles podían hacer. Podían alterar las reglas.

En el universo había cierto orden. Uno que no podíamos entender en su totalidad. Un secreto demasiado grande para unas minúsculas partículas de polvo como nosotras. Y ese orden, regido por fuerzas que no podíamos entender, había creado las cosas, incluido a nosotros, y empujado a cada pieza para ocupar su lugar.  
Por alguna razón, esas fuerzas habían otorgado conciencias limitadas a ciertos seres, y eso nos incluia como también lo hacía con los humanos. Pero esas conciencias debían circunscribirse a las reglas invisibles que reglaban el universo, tanto si las entendían, como si no. Nuestra conciencia nos permitía ir contra ellas y el universo te daba algo de margen, pero que cuando se cansaba de tus transgresiones movía una pieza o creaba otra nueva para corregir el balance de fuerzas y restaurar el órden.

Solía decir a los míos que en el pasado, el secretismo de los nuestros respecto a los humanos se hacía más por conveniencia que por necesidad, pero en fondo sabía que no era cierto. ¿Cómo explicarles que hay algo más allá que cuando te saltas las reglas demasiado tiempo te castiga?

Mi obsesión no era por vanidad. Sabía que muchos lo pensaban así. Lo había visto en sus mentes y yo no les había hecho creer otra cosa porque pensaba, o al menos solía hacerlo, que ese miedo era útil. Puedes lograr la obediencia por la lealtad o por el miedo. Y la lealtad no funciona con todos.

Quería controlarlo todo, sí. Pero era por una buena razón. Si no lo controlabamos nosotros, el universo nos enviaría "algo" para contrarrestarlo. Y no quería perecer por ofender a esas fuerzas superiores.

¿Sería este "algo" que tenía en la palma de mi mano algo que ver con ese castigo que tanto temía? Parecía tan indefenso en este momento...

Indefenso y sufriendo. Estaba ocurriendo más rápido de lo esperado. Se retorcía mucho más de lo habitual.

\- Jane. Para. - dije suavemente casi en todo de súplica.

Era ella. No había dado tiempo siquiera a la criatura. Las odiaba tanto despues de haber perdido algunos conocidos a sus manos... Y la visión... Ella también temía la visión.

Apreté mi mano para dar una muerte rápida a aquel ser. Apreté tanto que toda su sustancia corrió alrededor de mis dedos y la palma quedó seca.

Había cometido bastantes errores en mi vida. Uno de ellos fue, quizás, mimar demasiado a los míos. En mi círculo cercano prefería la lealtad al miedo, aunque pudiera haber un poco de ambas. Fue por eso que cometí bastantes errores que no los ví venir.

\- No juegues con eso aquí - dije a Alec que toqueteaba con curiosidad aquella supuesta arma. Él hizo una mueca sátira en su cara y se fue caminando con lentitud, sabiendo que me irritaba que siguiera con aquel aparato entre sus manos.  
\- Se la llevaré a Ethan. - apuntó Alec. Ethan era nuestra última adquisición. Era prácticamente un neófito y le teníamos allí sólo por las especiales circunstancias. Desde que estos seres dominaron el mundo de los hombres, el don de Ethan que antes me había parecido poco menos que un pasatiempo había ganado varios enteros. Suficientes para mantenerlo aquí, bajo control y bien alimentado para que no tuviera que cazar y meter la pata como le solía pasar a los jóvenes.

Su don era extraño y moderno. Tenía la capacidad de entender la tecnología como cualquiera de nosotros podía cazar. Había sido un genio siendo hombre y su comprensión creció a escalas imposibles al hacerse inmortal. Su pensamiento era tan complejo que aunque podía leer su mente no podía comprenderla. Era la persona adecuada para recabar información de la tecnología de estos seres.

Mientras limpiaba el resto del líquido de la criatura que quedaban entre los dedos y el borde de la mano recordaba cuan diferente era el mundo hace unos pocos años.

Yo me creía en la cumbre de una gran dinastía que regiría por cientos de miles de años. El universo me recompensaría por saber hacer ocupar a los mios el lugar que les corresponde. Ni más, ni menos. Sólo lo que nos pedía el universo.

Por eso siempre estuve obsesionado por rodearme de talentos. Estos regalos del universo debían usarse convenientemente. Qué difícil es para los demás entender esta misión... Tan difícil que incluso a lo mejor yo mismo la malinterpreté.

Me busqué enemigos innecesariamente. Y he hecho cosas que he llegado a lamentar cada día de mi vida. Sobre todas ellas, el precio de mi propia sangre. Didyme. Mi hermana, mi hija de sangre, mi familia. La condené solo porque ella creía en otra cosa. Porque buscaba otra vida y amenazaba mis planes, los planes que creía que eran los del universo. En una vida inmortal felíz otorgada al placer y no al sacrificio del deber. Yo le había entregado esta vida y ella me traicionó. O así lo ví cuando acabé con ella. Aquel acto me costó una de las vidas que más he apreciado y a otro hermano. Marcus no volvió a ser el mismo desde la muerte de mi hermana.

Pero aquello había pasado hace una eternidad. Poco faltó para que me volviera a ocurrir otra vez.  
No solo he admirado a Carlisle por su autocontrol. Comenzaba a temer a los suyos como pasó con otros antes. Tantos talentos juntos que podían resistirse a la justicia y oponerse al destino. Y con un comportamiento que solía no creer digno de un vampiro. ¿Por qué nos daría la naturaleza esta sed insaciable si no era para matar humanos? El misterio debía estar en cómo, cuantos y cuales, no en su muerte en sí misma. Nuestro propósito solía estar claro para mí.

Por eso le guardaba un poco de rencor a Carlisle aún cuando fui tolerante con su forma de vida. La decisión de un solo vampiro no podía alterar el universo, especialmente si este era tranquilo y pacífico que no ponía en riesgo a nadie. Además su autocontrol también debía significar algo. Pero Edward había seguido un camino digno, el del asesino de asesinos, el justiciero de la muerte, alguien a quien admiré pero cuando abandonó tan noble camino por las extravagantes teorías de renunciar a la sed por Carlisle creí que comenzaba a caminar un peligroso camino. Un aquelarre, una familia... que se llenaba de talentos por un camino desviado. Alice... la gran Alice... Predecir el futuro... Las mentes son un secreto, pero el futuro es uno mucho mayor.  
Obviamente el enemigo no era Carlisle. Eran sus ideas y el riesgo de que se propagaran. Esas ideas que yo había creído abominables. ¿Tan necio he sido para creerme la voz de fuerzas que me superan?

¿Cómo pude cometer un error tan torpe con ellos? Sabía que había perdido cualquier posibilidad a corto plazo con Edward el día que pedí a Jane que pusiera a prueba a su amada. Yo tambien le habría guardado rencor si los papeles se hubieran invertido. Sabía que él no me lo perdonaría. Pero tenía que saberlo. Tenía que saber si había realmente algo que pudiera bloquear nuestros poderes. Si realmente me estaba engañando creyéndome tan poderoso que era intocable y mi justicia imparable. Alguien que era inmune a nuestros poderes era una amenaza. ¡También me fascinó su potencial!. Pero me dejé envenenar por Jane y Alec que le guardaron rencor por su éxito. Al final resultó una amenaza mayor de lo que podía haber imaginado.  
Que pena que ella hubiera nacido bajo el cobijo de esa familia torcida. ¡Que valioso miembro hubiera sido a nuestro lado! Claro que... eso hubiera significado que yo tenía razón, y el destino quiso darme una bofetada.

Por eso cuando Irina me vino con la historia de que Bella había creado un niño inmortal me sentí tan feliz. Nadie se negaría a apoyarme en su destrucción ante tamaña trasgresión. Destruiría a Bella. La incontrolable Bella que ninguno de nuestros podría someter y que no deseaba rendirme lealtar ninguna. También era triste destruir a Edward pero inevitable a fin de cuentas. Siempre era una pena acabar con uno de los nuestros y doblemente doloroso si tenía un gran don pero siempre era peor tener un enemigo al acecho. Ambos irían en el mismo paquete tanto si quería como si no. El resto probablemente les protegerían y podría asegurarme de dejar un único destino a Alice. Por supuesto enfrentarme a mi antaño amigo me apenaba más que todo lo demás pero era necesario. La naturaleza me lo pedía. Todo parecía orquestado por el destino hasta que llegué allí.

¡ZOOOM!

Un zumbido estrepitoso y ensordecedor me arrancó de mis pensamientos. Alec estaba al otro lado de la sala. Una sala tan grande que podría haber fácilmente medio kilómetro de un lado a otro. Aquel lugar lo habíamos construido hace mucho, mucho tiempo aunque había sufrido grandes cambios a lo largo de los siglos.

El estruendo era un sonido letal. Al menos para la roca. Oí como las columnas cercanas a Alec rechinaban soltando pedazos y anunciando su derrumbe. Noté como a mi propio cuerpo comenzaban a aparecerle grietas por la superficie. El brazo derecho de Alec que sostenía aquel arma del que se había burlado se partió y cayó al suelo con el aparato aún agarrado a sus dedos. Con su brazo izquierdo lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas y se hizo añicos. Tanto el aparato como su segundo brazo.

\- ¡Mierda! - dijo Alec con ambos brazos destrozados tirandos en el suelo.

Jane saltó con una risotada que casi era tan fuerte como lo había sido el sonido del aparato, aunque al menos no era letal salvo para el orgullo de su gemelo. Incluso juraría que apareció una débil sonrisa en Marcus.

\- Te lo avisé. No hay que subestimarlos. - regañé dulcemente a mi guarda y compañero.

Alec estaba centrado en su pérdida blasfemando aunque yo sabía que solo sería un problema de orgullo. Todos sus pedazos estaban allí así que podríamos juntarlos. Solo sería un poco más sensible al fuego durante un tiempo así que debería tener cuidado con eso.

\- Idiota. - dijo Caius que se raspaba la piel agrietada llena de polvo dejando una nueva tez más pulida de lo que había estado en siglos.

La estridente risa de Jane se hizo más fuerte hasta que mi mirada de reprobación la cortó en seco.

Ethan apareció corriendo por los pasillos.

\- Demonios. ¿La activaste? Te dije que me esperaras. ¿No podías esperar unos minutos? Se tarda un buen rato en abrir cientos de puertas sin arrancarlas.

Ethan se tomaba una confianza que nadie más lo hacía. Supongo que era cosa de pertenecer a una generación reciente que veía en nuestro formalismo poco más que herencias de tiempos pasados. En otras circunstancias le habría llamado la atención, hacerle entender su sitio y su falta de respeto. Pero le necesitábamos y le dejaba hacer más de lo debido. Sabiendo que su comportamiento le irritaba, Jane parecía disfrutar con el fastidio de su hermano.

\- Es un arma sónica. ¡Que astuto! Las ondas de la frecuencia correcta pueden destrozar una piedra mientras pasan por la carne como la luz cruza un cristal. Nuestro cuerpo es como roca, ¿no? Nos hace daño mientras que es inofensiva para los mortales.

Ethan se alejaba hablando en voz alta deslumbrado por su nueva adquisición tecnológica y pavoneándose de su gran comprensión sobre ella a pesar de ser la primera vez que veía una.

Este error tonto me recordó de nuevo al pasado. Nunca debería haberlo llevado tan lejos en asunto de los Cullen. ¡Qué fácil habría sido recular aquella farsa del niño inmortal! Una vez que ví que los Cullen no habían trasgredido ninguna norma. Había visto de lo que Bella era capaz. Oh... ¡cuanto la había subestimado! Y no solo a ellos. ¡Metamorfos! Cuanto me había perdido. Y que decir de sus aliados. Menudo hallazgo el de Benjamín.

Lo único que hice fue debilitar nuestra posición. Si no me hubiera rendido a mi deseo de obtener a Alice y de eliminar a Bella aún a costa de la verdad, si me hubiera limitado a impartir justicia como yo mismo me había autoimpuesto, mi verdadera misión, habría anulado la reunión rápidamente y habría quedado ante todos como el buscador del orden que pretendo ser. Tuve que dejarme dominar por la codicia y complacer a los mios para, al final, darme cuenta que era un suicidio demasiado tarde cuando había quedado en evidencia mis deseos.

Mejor tarde que nunca, por supuesto, pero aquel acto nos dejó muy tocados en nuestra posición social. Ni aparentamos justicia para ganarnos lealtad, ni aparentamos miedo al recular contra los Cullen. Aquel día perdimos muchos seguidores. Y yo, dudé. No solo por mi traición a Carlisle, ni por las consecuencias políticas. Al principio no lo veía como tal. Yo cumplía mi cometido. Pero, ¿acaso no me estaba enviando suficientes señales el universo de que no era así? ¿En qué momento me cerré a escuchar los indicios y buscar la verdad para seguir mis vanidosas creencias? Quizás era hora de admitir que llevaba siglos engañándome a mí mismo.

Que error. Que tremendo error. Y aún así, seguía considerando a Carlisle un amigo. ¿Cómo pensé con tanta frialdad en matarlo para hacerme con Alice?  
Se que la mayoría no me cree. Ni siquiera él. Llevo demasiado tiempo jugando a ese papel de cortesía como máscara que siempre creen que tengo una doble y triple intención. Aún recuerdo los tiempos cuando Carlisle apenas había comenzado su camino y se pasaba con frecuencia. Él aún dudaba de su sitio y quizás por entonces yo no me tomaba el mío con tanta seriedad. Fue un periodo tranquilo. Recuerdo nuestras conversaciones y debates sobre los secretos ocultos y el más allá y el alma. Él apreció que le contara las vivencias de los humanos que "habían retornado" tal y como ellos se veían a sí mismos. Experiencias cercanas a la muerte. Algo que nosotros jamás vivíamos. Algo reservado para unos pocos que morían, cuyo corazón se paraba y luego volvía a la vida. Volver a la vida. Un lujo que nosotros no podíamos tener ya que nuestro estado de vida y muerte simultánea era eterno e inamovible.

La mayor parte de esas víctimas eran las que menos temían a la muerte. Salvo uno. Aquel que nos buscó y me ofreció las imágenes más horrendas que jamás había observado. Alguien que vino por su propio pie a pedirme que le convirtiera en uno de los nuestros pues "prefería perder el alma a tenerla para regresar al infierno". La única visión del infierno que he visto jamás. Y una es suficiente. Fue tal la visión que le concedí su deseo.

Aquel viaje por sus recuerdos también me cambió a mí. El solo temor a que realmente tuvieramos un alma como decía Carlisle, y que ese alma estuviera condenada a ir a ese lugar que yo había visto con tanta nitidez que tenía que ser real. Aquello era motivo suficiente para intentar alargar la vida tanto como fuera posible y ganarme el beneplácito de aquellas fuerzas misteriosas que debían regir los destinos. Quizás así fueran compasivos conmigo.

Aquellos interesantes debates sobre el alma y otros secretos del universo eran interesantes ya por aquel entonces. Que interesantes podrían ser ahora con la llegada de nuestros nuevos visitantes, las cuales, broma del destino, se hacían llamar a sí mismas "almas". Como he añorado ese amigo al que perdí cuando le obligué a elegir entre vivir con nosotros a nuestro estilo o seguir su camino. Otro error que nos ha llevado a este punto.

Y el universo les dió a Bella. Eso me ha hecho cambiar. Si el universo castiga y recompensa, el universo me castigó. No me consideraba egoista ni codicioso pero hice un acto de maldad con ella y lo pagué.

Y, ¿Qué más da eso ahora? Les guardé rencor un tiempo pero cuando apareciendo los visitantes, antes de aquel día cero, comencé a temer por el futuro de todos, necesitaba a Alice e hice lo que tenía que hacer.

Cayo no me lo perdonará jamás. Me escabullí dejando una simple nota tras de mí y me fuí solo a ver a Carlisle por unos días. Sin guardia, sin pareja, sin hermanos. Sólo para encontrarme con él, como en los antiguos tiempos. Me puse en sus manos. Sabía que Alice me vería venir. Podrían haberme emboscado fácilmente con su familia y haberme hecho pagar por lo que les hice. Agradecí que estuviera en una isla. Su familia se había trasladado a Sudamérica y ante mi petición, se fue a un lugar en tierra de nadie accesible sólo desde el océano. El océano, un remanso de paz donde aún estábamos a salvo de todo tipo de amenazas salvo de nuestra sed. Y es que en el mar hay pocos mamíferos de los que nutrirse y allí no funcionan nuestros sentidos demasiado bien a pesar de la seguridad del ambiente.

Aquellos momentos que me regaló fueron suficientes para ver su decepción. No le culpo. Estube dispuesto a matarle y destruir a su familia por un simple capricho personal. Mis disculpas sonaron forzadas pero al menos las aceptó por cortesía. Necesitaría algo más para recuperar su confianza pero al menos sirvió para reducir la tensión. No pude lograr una conversación amistosa y distendida sobre el pasado, pero me dió el tiempo suficiente para atender mis preocupaciones sobre los visitantes que por aquel momento aún no se habían dado a conocer y operaban en secreto.

Fue mi revelación lo que le llevó a concertar una cita con Alice y Edward, bajo el paraguas de Bella. No querían que accediera a sus memorias y no se lo pedí. No estaba en posición de forzar nada. Ellos no sabían nada de los visitantes pero Alice había tenido una visión y yo un recuerdo ajeno y Edward sería el encargado de compararlos. Aquel día nos dimos cuenta que estaba relacionado. Alice había visto la invasión. Aquellos seres se preparaban para tomar el mundo de los humanos.

Ellos me prometieron ponerme al corriente sobre nuevas visiones relacionadas e información que pudieran recabar. Era más de lo que podía pedir. Debía saber que con Carlisle y su familia solo funcionaría la lealtad y nunca el miedo. Debí haber hecho una excepción con ellos porque ellos son una excepción entre los nuestros. Quizas eran el nacimiento de un nuevo tipo de vampiro. Uno que podría sobrevivir a los cambios que el universo reservaba a este planeta.

Quizás los visitantes eran el castigo de los humanos. Tan ocupados como estábamos en nuestros propios asuntos no me preocupé de ver que los humanos estaban destrozando el planeta. ¿Por qué preocuparse de unos problemas que no nos atañen y que no podíamos padecer? Craso error. La contaminación no podía afectarnos pero debía haber visto venir que el universo reaccionaría a su transgresión y que esos cambios sí que podían alcanzarnos. Los visitantes trajeron cambios profundos y sobre esos cambios quizás nosotros habíamos perdido nuestra razón de existir. Y, quien sabe, quizás la familia de Carlisle había encontrado la forma de convivir en un mundo que estaba llamado a vivir en una paz que jamás había tenido con la humanidad.

Eran el gran secreto que siempre había perseguido y nunca descifrado. Sabía que teníamos alguna razón de existir. El universo no nos hubiera creado y permitido continuar si no fuera así. Sabía que tenía que haber una relación con nuestros impulsos naturales. Pero, ¿para qué eran necesarios los cazadores de humanos? ¿Cual era su papel y razón de existir? Ese era el gran misterio que no había logrado descifrar a pesar de tanto tiempo. Ni siquiera tenía una buena teoría. Y sin saber eso, ¿cómo saber como encajar en el nuevo mundo? ¿Hay sitio para nosotros o ya no somos útiles para esa fuerza insondable que nos creó y alientó?

Los Cullen no tardaron en ponerme al corriente de que Edward percibía cada vez más visitantes infiltrados. Su don era mucho más útil que el mío en estas situaciones. Mi guardia tenía que raptar a los buscadores para que yo los interrogase. Aunque Edward no pudiera hurgar en sus recuerdos como yo, le bastaba un poco de cercanía para rastrear todas sus mentes.

El día cero llegó tal y como había visto Alice en su primera visión. Estábamos preparados. A fin de cuentas, ya estábamos ocultos. Solo debíamos asegurarnos de no dejar humanos con recuerdos. Sacrificar a nuestros lacayos humanos, fue otro acto difícil aunque aún no he encontrado motivos para arrepentirme. Sin humanos, no había nadie a quien robarle los recuerdos y descubrirnos. Nuestro secreto se mantuvo a salvo de los invasores.

Pero llegó la segunda visión de Alice. La visión terrible. Nos dijo que vió un ejército de arañas entrando aquí, en nuestro Santuario. Decenas de miles de esos seres en una batalla terrible que acabarían por ganar. Debíamos encontrar la clave para derrotarlos o huir. No había forma de ganar una batalla contra tantas de esas arañas juntas.

Me hubiera gustado verlo. Si hubiera mantenido la amistad de Carlisle ahora podría haber visto su visión a través de un simple roce de su piel. Buscar algún detalle que me llevase a como derrotarlas. Pero dadas las circunstancias, ya era de agradecer que nos lo hubieran comunicado por teléfono.

Cayo no terminába de creerselo. De vez en cuando me demandaba que raptáramos a Alice para comprobarlo de primera mano. Me negué en rotundo. El mundo ya se había vuelto demasiado peligroso para convertir a más de los nuestros en enemigos.

Ethan reapareció hasta ponerse frente a mí.

\- Es Alice - dijo portando uno de esos nuevos móviles que tanto detestaba. Nunca me gustaron los teléfonos y aún menos esos nuevos modernos.  
\- ¿Era necesario interrumpirme así? - dije harto de sus modales - Podías haberlo pasado a mi habitación.  
\- Dice que es MUY urgente.  
Parecía serio. Cogí el aparato pero tenía la pantalla en negro. Lo toqué con los dedos pero no funcionaba. ¿Cómo funcionan estos chismes?  
\- Perdona - dijo Ethan con una cara forzada de evitar una sonrisa. Tocó en algún sitio y la pantalla se iluminó. Pulsó algo para volver a conectar el sonido.

\- Ahhh... mi querida Alice. Debe ser muy impor...  
\- ¡Cállate Aro! Siento hablarte así pero algo ha cambiado. ¡Van a por vosotros AHORA!  
\- ¿Qué? No hay arañas suficientes...  
\- No. Con las arañas no. Llevan máquinas. ¡Han salido hace veinte minutos!  
\- ¿Y lo has visto ahora?  
No recordaba que Alice hubiera visto el pasado jamás. Sólo a veces un futuro tan cercano que era prácticamente presente.  
\- No. Estamos a muchos kilómetros de las poblaciones y no sabes lo que cuesta encontrar una cabina desde que las almas... ¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones! ¡SALID DE AHÍ YA!  
La llamada se cortó.

\- Alice dice que vienen por nosotros ahora. - dije en voz alta para que todos oyeran - Tenemos que seguir el plan de evacuación ahora.  
\- ¿Cómo? - dijo incrédulo Cayo - ¡No tienen arañas suficientes! Además, ¿cómo nos han descubierto?  
Ethan abrió los ojos de par en par.  
\- ¡La granada sónica! ¡Pues claro! No solo nos hace daño. También marca la posición de activación. ¡Incluso con las ondas sonoras ya pueden tener un mapa!  
\- ¿Y con qué nos van a atacar? - insistió Cayo - No estoy seguro de que Alice sea una fuente fiable.  
\- ¿Acaso vas a dudar ahora de su don? - dije con cierta irritación  
\- No dudo de su don. Dudo de su lealtad.  
Mi irritación llegó a su límite. Se nos acababa el tiempo.  
\- ¡¿ QUE HACEIS TODOS QUIETOS?!- grité a toda la guardia que seguía esperando el fin de nuestra discusión - ¡MOVED EL CULO YA!  
Comencé a correr. Nuestro laberinto es grande y incluso a nosotros nos lleva tiempo. Unos segundos más tarde, ya a algunos kilometros de donde estuvimos, el pasillo estaba cerrado por unas máquinas que jamás había visto.

Tenían varios brazos mecánicos. Supongo que tenía cierta inspiración en las arañas pero no demasiado. Su cuerpo central donde se acoplaban los brazos estaba llena de aparatos, incluyendo un par de ametralladoras. Cuando estuvimos delante, comenzaron a disparar.

Supongo que para un humano esto hubiera sido el fin. Pero para nosotros no era lo suficientemente rápido. Eran muchas balas, pero se movían lentas para nosotros. Y su punto de disparo tardaba mucho más en moverse que nosotros. Cayo se adelantó , bordeando las balas por la izquierda sin que ninguna le rozase y hundió su brazo derecho dentro de la máquina. Era de metal, pero la perforó con facilidad. Agarró lo que pudo y lo arrancó al exterior. La máquina se desplomó.

\- ¿Esta es la gran amenaza? Será un paseo. - dijo exultante

Pero las palabras de Alice resonaban en mi oido. "Será una masacre". Esto acababa de empezar.

\- Baggg... - dijo Cayo al cerciorarse de que dentro de aquel robot había una sustancia pegajosa parecida a un gel que se había adherido a su brazo.  
De aquel gel comenzó a emanar un holor intenso y la cara de Cayo comenzó a retorcerse. Entonces lo entendí. Aquel gel debía ser algún tipo de ácido o sustancia corrosiva. No hay muchas cosas que puedan afectarnos. Nos debían haber investigado muy bien.  
Rompí sin miramientos mi apreciada capa, la enrollé en su brazo y comencé a frotar rápido. En una décima de segundo estuvo limpio y tiré la capa lejos que comenzó a deshacerse en un charco. Pero el brazo de Cayo mostraba un brillo preocupante de haber perdido un milímetro de grosor.

\- Tienes razón. Esto es serio. - me afirmó viendo que habían logrado herirle, aunque fuera algo sin importancia.  
Afirmé y nos lanzamos aún más rápido que antes por el pasillo.

No logramos dar más de quinientos metros cuando un zumbido similar al de aquella "bomba sónica", como la había llamado Ethan resonó en nuestra retaguardia. Eso nos distrajo unos segundos. Entonces vimos que los robots abatidos se levantaban mientras emitían ese horrible sonido. Había sido una treta. No estaban lo suficientemente dañados. Unos nuevos robots ahora nos atacaron desde el frente más los de antes desde atrás. Estábamos en un fuego cruzado.  
La cadencia de disparo fue muy superior y no usaron la munición de antes. La había visto hacía décadas en una guerra. Fuimos a impartir justicia y observamos por primera vez de nuestra propia mano de lo que eran capaces los humanos con sus nuevas armas. Su munición era muy densa. Uranio empobrecido la llaman. Seguimos siendo más duros, pero cuando impactan con esas piedras contra tí a velocidad supersónica incluso nuestra dura piel sufre daños. Sumado al sonido que nos cruzaba podía ver ahora como su munición hacía soltar pequeñas piedras de los cuerpos de mi guardia.

Ethan pensó rápido y gritó a velocidad ultrasónica para que le pudieramos oir.

\- No os dejeis dominar por la sensación y corred tan rápido como podais. Si corremos todo el rato el sonido apenas nos afectará.  
Y así lo hice. Otros me siguieron detrás, incluido Ethan. Que agraciado estaba ahora de que se hubiera unido a nosotros.

Me dirigí por el laberinto. Confiaba que Corin estuviera al tanto y trajera a Sulpicia y las demás al punto de cruce. Sería muy arriesgado entrar ahora a un callejón sin salida.

Por el camino encontramos más de esos robots. Aprendimos la lección. Esquivamos las balas, los agarramos de sus brazos y los lanzábamos contra las paredes o entre ellos teniendo cuidado con los restos. Estaban rellenos de ese gel corrosivo que nos dañaba.

Al menos ellas estaban allí. Mi querida Sulpicia estaba a salvo. Los miembros más importantes de mi familia estaban aquí. Era el momento de partir a una de nuestras salidas de emergencia. Me decidí por la más profunda confiando en que el mapa que pudieran haber logrado no llegara tan lejos. Cada vez estábamos más cerca del subsuelo de una de las zonas pobladas de Volterra. Pronto alcanzaríamos zonas donde había respiraderos, pozos y otras estructuras por las que podríamos salir ahora que esto comenzaba a convertirse en nuestra propia tumba.

Al doblar una esquina, nos topamos con todo un muro de esas máquinas. No unas pocas sueltas como antes. Y había algo diferente. Algunas eran más lentas y pesadas, pero tenían otras armas diferentes encima. Cuando dispararon ví el horror. Un haz de luz, un láser potentísimo, cortó cuanto se encontró a su paso. Como la mayoría, salté y lo esquivé. Pero unos pocos de nosotos que no miraban al frente fueron rebanados como si hubieran sido humanos cortados por la más perfecta de las espadas. Cada trozo cortado estaba ardiendo al rojo vivo. Aún seguían vivos con cara de horror, viéndose despedazados.

Entonces noté otra arma. Una que no podía ver pero sí sentir. Era como el láser, pero invisible.  
\- Microondas - susurró Ethan.

Nuestros compañeros desmenuzados ardieron de inmediato como arrojados a una forja ardiente.

Dimos marcha atrás. Debíamos buscar otro camino. El techo comenzó a zumbar. Con aquella tecnología sónica perforaban la tierra como quien perfora un pastel con la presión de un dedo. Las máquinas comenzaron a llover. Trozos del techo comenzaron a derrumbarse. Corríamos cada vez más deprisa. Alcanzamos un cruce, y teníamos máquinas en las cuatro direcciones. Dispararon asumiendo los destrozos en sus propias filas del fuego cruzado. Eran máquinas y servían a un propósito de destrucción sin temor a bajas de sus controladores.  
Uno de los láseres mortíferos se dirigió a Marcus que, inesperádamente, se detuvo.  
\- Ya es la hora - susurró.  
El laser cruzó desde su pelbis izquierda hasta el final de su cuello a la derecha, partiéndole literalmente en dos. Ví en su cara una débil sonrisa que continuó a pesar de caer en trozos al suelo.  
\- ¡Marcus! NOOOO. - grité sin poder evitarlo.

Esta vez no lanzaron un haz de microondas. Llegó algo peor. Nuevas máquinas equipadas con un líquido inflamable. Lanzallamas. En un corredor tan pequeño era imposible no verse salpicado.  
Nuestra piel era dura y fria. En circunstancias normales el fuego no puede alcanzarnos con nuestra piel intacta. Pero cuando sufría demasiado quedábamos expuestos como un fósforo. Si la temperatura crecía demasiado y prendíamos... era el fin. Marcus por supuesto ardió al menor contacto. Pero otros muchos, magullados por algunas grietas de balas y los zumbidos destrozarocas prendieron también.

Cayo, enfurecido hasta lo imposible, arremetió contra todas las máquinas en la dirección correcta haciéndolas volar. Pagó un precio terrible. Su cuerpo totalmente agrietado comenzaba a arder. No quería mirarle ya. Sabía lo que vendría.

Pensé en lo que dijo Ethan. Correr. Si funcionaba con el sonido, también funcionaba con el fuego. Sin aire no hay combustión. Había que correr tan rápido como fuera posible.

Y así lo hice. Podía oír detrás de mí como me seguían cada vez menos de los nuestros.

Corrí tan rápido que todo parecía cada vez más lento y a su vez aterrador. Dí saltos acrobáticos llegando a un nivel ridículo esquivando duras balas y cuerdas de luz segadoras. El aire se llenó de un nuevo aroma. Era combustible. Gasolina, queroseno, termita... Aquellos seres estaban utilizando de todo. Ahora ya no solo caían robots. Por sus agujeros comenzó a caer combustible ardiente, llegando a tal temperatura que arrastraba la roca en forma de lava. A medida que avanzaba, ya sólo por el único camino que se me ocurría, el lugar se parecía cada vez más a un volcán, o al infierno que ví en las imágenes de aquel ser.

Jane portaba los brazos de su hermano como buenamente podía. Pero Alec, sin brazos, era más lento que los demás. Había perdido agilidad y además hacía mayores esfuerzos por esquivar el calor a sabiendas que ahora sería mortal sobre sus hombros.

Una salpicadura de lava le alcanzó y su cuerpo se deshizo en medio del camino.

\- NOOOOOOO- gritó desesperadamente Jane que se quedó atrás. No podíamos esperarla, pero pude apreciar un instante lo justo para verla en un vano intento de usar su poder contra las máquinas. ¿Cómo esperaba que funcionase?

Ethan se adelantó a mí. Comenzó a arrancar algunos de los trozos de las máquinas a su paso. Eran los emisores de sonido. No entendía lo que quería hacer. Arrancó seis mientras seguíamos hacia la única salida, la más oculta que muy pocos conocían. Ehan corrió más rápido que yo, se adelantó más de doscientos metros y colocó a velocidad de vértigo los emisiones en unas columnas justo delante. Lo entendí por fín.

Mientras dejamos las columnas atrás, los emisiones que seguían funcionando por algunos segundos destrozaron las columnas y el pasillo colapsó por detrás de nosotros. Justo los segundos que necesitábamos. Aquella roca era más dura y parte de las habitaciones eran naturales. Si las máquinas perforaban sin cuidado se arriesgarían a colapsar la red de cuevas entera y media Volterra podía acabar sepultada en un hoyo. No se arriesgarían a eso.

El pasillo estaba cerrado pero yo sabía la verdad. A menos de 100 metros discurría un río subterráneo. Desde ahí sería fácil huir a una salida. El agua nos daría más velocidad y una ruta de escape segura. Pero no había acceso. Contaba con ello. Tendríamos que perforar la roca por nosotros mismos.

Habíamos perdido a muchos y no me había dado cuenta. De mis más queridos, solo quedaba mi dulce esposa que parecía terriblemente confundida y aturdida. Ya habíamos perdido a Corin y Chelsea que la habrían mantenido en su teperamento habitual. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta donde los habíamos perdido.

Todos eran ya disciplinados miembros de la guardia. Y el sorprendente Etham que contra todo pronóstico había llegado ileso hasta aquí.

Perforamos todos juntos mientras toda la piedra crujía. No sabía si era un riesgo de derrumbe o que las máquinas enemigas avanzaban en una carrera por ver quien llegaba antes a su meta.

Fuimos nosotros.

Emití un pequeño grito de triunfo para luego verme decepcionado. Decepcionado y sorprendido. ¿Donde estaba el río? ¿Cómo lo habían drenado? ¡No habían podido tener tiempo! Debian haber bloqueado la entrada de agua más arriba y roto alguna bolsa para ayudar al agua a salir antes. Ahora solo había un tunel natural lleno de barro.

Era lo que había. Nos pusimos de nuevo en marcha, agarrando las rocas e impulsándonos a cuatro patas por aquel tunel. Solo serían algunos kilómetros más.

Más adelante nos topamos con que había una estructura artificial encima. Debía ser algún tipo de pozo de extracción. Detrás nuestro un estruendo metálico anunciaban que las máquinas habían entrado ya en el túnel y seguían nuestros pasos. Pero ahora ya no se trataba de un laberinto sino de una carrera. Éramos más rápidos. Estábamos cerca de la libertad. Sonreí a mi amada que me devolvió la sonrisa de triunfo y comencé a escalar hundiendo mis manos en la estructura de hormigón creando mi propia escalera. Estábamos muy cerca.

Ethan estaba debajo y susurró

\- Metano.

No me había dado cuenta. Los humanos creen que el metano huele mal porque están acostumbrados a sus instalaciones de gas donde introducen aditivos para hacerlo más fácil de percibir. Pero el metano puro es muy difícil de detectar. Con los olores de aquel lugar no me había dado cuenta.

El pozo, ahora convertido en una chimenea ardiente, se inflamó al instante. Y en un momento estuve rodeado de fuego. Un fuego tan abrasador que mi piel no podría resistirlo. Con mi amada frente a mí, convirtiéndose en polvo ardiente, me despedí con un beso.  
Un beso que dí al aire. A mi alrededor solo había fuego. Fuego por todas partes.


End file.
